Changeling
A changeling is an alien creature, that's intelligent and able to morph into humans. Changelings are solitary hunters, but also take contracts from syndicate forces in order to steal Nanotrasen tech. The main weapons of the changeling are its ability to internally synthesize dangerous chemicals, morph into creatures it has absorbed, and blend in with humans. The Thing From Spaaaaaaaace A changeling has killed a crew member and replaced it before the station crew was shipped to the station. It had time to "familiarize" itself with the ins and outs of its primary victim's identity. ' Even if a changeling has not attacked any other crew members, it has committed murder to be on the station to complete its objective. Changelings can communicate with one another using 'say :g' before their speech DNA Absorbtion The goal of many changelings is to absorb many DNA strains, for some unknown and alien reason. To do this, it must take ANY human, living or dead (even thrown away bodies from cloning), and absorb them using its special proboscis. This requires a firm grip, and a little bit of time as it stabs the victim with its appendage till it has all of the DNA drained. A firm grip can be attained by grabbing someone repeatedly until you're holding them by the neck, then double-clicking the KILL button that appears in your active hand in your HUD so that it is flashing red. *Absorbing a victim will fill your chemical storage, and gives you two evolution points. *Absorbing another changeling steals all of their genomes. *Absorbing victims who have been husked via burns or space will not add to your total genome count. Shifting The changeling can shift its appearance, making them look, and sound, exactly like a victim of which they have absorbed. This is a massive compromise in security, especially if command staff are absorbed. Some people have witnessed a changeling changing into other carbon based life forms, such as monkeys. Be warned. Do note that this is easily visible to other lifeforms nearby and will get their attention. It is advised that you do this in a secluded place away from any crewmember and/or AI/Borgs Regeneration Also known as Regenerative Stasis, changelings have the ability to 'kill' themselves, and appear dead for two minutes. After this period is over, the changeling will revive, fully healed of all injuries and illness. This makes them nigh-unkillable, as they can fully regenerate themselves -even from death- if their bodies are intact. Spaced changelings will also eventually make it back on station given enough time. The only way to permanently deal with a changeling is to decapitate it, gib it or cremate it in the chapel. Objective Changelings usually come to stations because of an assassination, or theft contract with a syndicate agency. However, changelings test themselves often by seeing how many humans they can absorb! Anything less than their absorption goal, and they deem themselves as failures, this being said REMEMBER TO PLAY IT COOL dont choke someone in a hallway, move to a maintenece tunnel, dont go after groups, pick people off 1 by 1, if the AI yells over the radio that you are changling, switch forms. Like traitors, changelings win individually. It is not uncommon for changelings to backstab each other for genomes, as they are in no way obligated to assist each other. Chemical Warfare The changeling possesses other dangerous abilities including precooked stinger abilities, which it can fire out of a crafted dart at a moments notice! Their stored chemicals regenerate quickly when reserves run low, but slow as they reach their storage limit. Changelings start with 5 evolution points. They get 2 more for every genome absorbed. Note that changelings are immune to each others' stings. If you try to sting someone and they don't react, THEY'RE ONE TOO! Lesser Form Costs 1 evolution point. The changeling transforms into a monkey after a brief period of time. Causes all equipment to be dropped on the floor. It can then return to human form by using Transform. Note that transforming into a monkey also drops your cuffs. Deaf Sting Costs 1 evolution point. The changeling silently sting a human, completely deafening them for a short time. May be used while under the effects of Lesser Form. Blind Sting Costs 2 evolution points. The changeling silently sting a human, completely blinding them for a short time. May be used while under the effects of Lesser Form. Paralysis Sting Costs 3 evolution points. A changeling favourite, this will paralyze any human for an extended time, long enough to absorb their DNA. High chemical cost. WARNING: this does allow them to speak, so it is advised to combine this with a silence sting to prevent them from screaming for help. Silence Sting Costs 2 evolution points. The changeling silently sting a human, completely silencing them for a short time. Does not provide a warning to a victim that they've been stung, until they try to speak and can't. May be used while under the effects of Lesser Form. When using with paralyse sting, remember to take off their headset as they are still able to scream while you are choking them, after the affects of this sting wear off. Transformation Sting Costs 2 evolution points. The changeling injects a retrovirus that forces their human victim to transform into another. Unfat Sting Costs 1 evolution point. Forces fat humans to quickly metabolize their fat and become thin enough to absorb their DNA. Boost Range Costs 2 evolution points. The changeling will prepare their next stinger to be shot at range (up to three tiles away) towards a target human. Lasts until a stinger is used. May be used while under the effects of Lesser Form. Epinephrine Sacs Costs 4 evolution points. Allows to the changeling to make use of additional adrenaline to instantly recover from stuns. High chemical cost. Rapid Chemical Synthesis Costs 4 evolution points. A passive ability that doubles the rate at which the changeling naturally recharges chemicals. Engorged Chemical Glands Costs 4 evolution points. A passive ability that increases the changeling's maximum storage capacity of chemicals. Mimic Voice Costs 3 evolution points. Allows the changeling to form their voice of a name they enter. Consumes excess generated chemicals while active. Digital Camouflage Costs 3 evolution points. Prevents AIs from tracking the changeling's location while active. Consumes excess generated chemicals while active. Death Sting Costs 10 evolution points. The changeling's strongest stinger. The human victim will quickly lose consciousness and die shortly after. High chemical cost. Rapid Regeneration Costs 8 evolution points. Unlike Fake Death, the changeling will rapidly heal itself without the need to go into stasis. Hallucination Sting Costs 3 evolution points. The changeling injects large doses of hallucinogenic chemicals into their victim. Effect occurs after 30 to 60 seconds. The victim does not notice they've been stung. Extract DNA Sting Costs 4 evolution points. The changeling can sting a target to extract their DNA information. They can then use the DNA like they just absorbed it. Doesn't help the changeling reach their genome objective. Hive Channel A free evolution. The changeling can channel a selected DNA into the airwaves for other changeling absorb and use. Hive Absorb A free evolution. The changeling can absorb DNA from the air that has been channelled by a fellow changeling. Doesn't help the changeling reach their genome objective. Category: Jobs Category:Game Modes